Waves of destiny
by Shoko Fuuyumi
Summary: The reborn of all Norse mythology Gods! Will the history repeat itself again or will the Asgard gods be on the winner's side this time? Odin x Frigg
1. Frigg's dream

This fiction is based on the North mythology… loosely though… or so I think. I did take most of the characters and placed them in quite random places that I thought it might suit them. I also am trying to use some of the events from the original myth and convert it in to the situations in this fic.

Actually, this is my second time writing this one. Somehow I've lost my first version before I was able to upload it, so I can't ensure that I can upload this one quickly. It'll have to depend on my muse. But I'll try.

I originally wrote this story because I really like the story, but I didn't like how there wasn't many information about Frigg's meeting with Odin and their lovey dovey moments much. I also didn't like the ending, so I'll try to rewrite it in my own wa. I hope you'll like it.

I do not own the characters of course

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>At the Fensalir's household~<strong>

Fire… Hot…

xxxxxxxxx

**Frigg's dream~**

_"Frigg-sama! We have to run! The fire is burning everything!"_

_"You girls run, I'm staying here."_

_"Frigg-sama!"_

_'Odin, Baldr, Hodhr… We will definitely meet again… In a place, where there's no war… A peaceful place… A place where everyone will live in harmony… We will meet again… I love you all… I'll wait for you forever…'_

xxxxxxxxx

Hot…

"*GASP*" Frigg shot up. She was panting lightly, her body was wet from all the sweat and her eyes were filled with tears. "That dream again… I have been seeing this dream a lot these days…" She covered her face in her hands and continued crying "What's wrong with me? Why am I crying? Odin… who's that?"

Suddenly a knock was heard from the door. "Frigg-sama, it's me Fulla. Are you awake?"

"Fulla? Yes, come in."

As soon as she opened the door, she was shocked at Frigg's appearance "Frigg-sama!" she ran towards the bed "Are you okay? Did you see that dream again?" she placed her hand on Frigg's shoulders, trying to help her calm down

"I'm aright, Fulla. I'm alright…" Frigg smiled lightly to assure Fulla "Some lingering feelings from the dream must have caught me, that's all. It's just a dream, don't worry."

"Frigg-sama… But if anything happens, please don't hesitate to tell me or Syn, because if you don't, we'll be very worried."

"Yes, I will."

Fulla smiled a bit "So then please let me help you clean yourself. I also brought in your new uniform."

"Sure."

Both Fulla and Syn were Frigg's maids. However, Frigg never treated them like one. They were more like her friends, who really care and look out for Frigg. Fulla and Syn are the same as all the servants in the house, were all adopted by the family, raised and trained to be the best maids and butlers for the family, they have been together since they were small.

After having one with the preparation, Frigg went to the dining room. There, her father – Fjorgun, her brother – Thor – an energetic brother with a serious sister-complex, and her sister – Eind – a calm, collected and quite a distant sister, were already waiting. Thor was two years older than Frigg and Eind was one year less than her. Her mother died not long after she gave birth to her sister. Because of this, Frigg, being the older one, tried to fill up the place of her mother for Eind. However, the presence of the mother was quite a big gap, that wasn't easy to fill. However, being a distant person, Eind was a kind-hearted person and from the bottom of her heart, she loved her family. Frigg knew this, and that was enough

"Frigg, what took you so long?" Thor asked "I'm done eating already" Thor was a very energetic person. His red hair fits his personality completely

"I'm sorry, I just had a bad dream"

"A bad dream?" Eind asked, a hint of worry was in her voice "That's not a good thing to have on you first day…" Eind on the contrary had silver hair, which expresses her shy and distant nature

"Don't worry, Eind, I don't think it's a problem. I think if something bad happens in a dream, then something good is supposed to happen in reality. Who knows, it might be a good thing." Frigg being in the middle was a mix of both characteristics. She was calm and collected, but was outgoing and energetic nonetheless. Her hair color was orange, by the way.

"Un…"

"Alright now. Hurry up and have your breakfast. You wouldn't want to be late for you first day"

"Yes, father" the three said in unison

After a few minutes, Thor stood up "I'll be going first, I have something I have to do. Magni, is my motorbike ready?"

"Yes, Thor-sama. Modi has already taken care of the fuel and its maintenance."

"Alright, thanks. Father, I'll be going now"

"Be careful on the way"

"I will!" with that he walked of

After just a few minutes later, both Frigg and Eind, having wished their father a good day, they went off on their own ways

"Have a good day at school, Eind"

"You too, Frigg-nee" Eind said as Gnaa – Eind's maid led her to her car

"Thank you."

"Frigg-sama, Hermodour is waiting for you at the entrance" Syn informed

"I'm coming now"

And with that Frigg's fate has taken a new turn. Soon, she'll know the meaning of her dream and soon she will meet her destined person. The person, who she had been waiting for a thousands of years.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

The more you review, the more faster I'll try to update!


	2. Odin's dream

Here's another chapter!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>At the Valaskjalf's household~<strong>

xxxxxxxxx

**Odin's dream~**

"_Odin…" a voice called. I walked to the source of the voice and saw a woman. She slowly turned towards me "Odin…" she called again. Her voice was sweet and soothing. She sounded so familiar. _

_I reached towards her, but I couldn't no matter how much I walked towards her. Her orange hair was brilliant. I wasn't able to see her face clearly, but she was very beautiful. "F…" somehow I felt my mouth moving against my will_

"_Odin…" she called again "I'll wait for you…" suddenly she became more distant_

"_W… Wait! Fr - !"_

"_Odin-sama…"_

"_Huh? Who?"_

"_Odin-sama, please wake up…"_

xxxxxxxxx

"Ugh…" Odin slowly opened his eyes. His right arm was stretched towards the ceiling. He looked to his side and muttered "Hugin…? Why are you here?"

"My apologies, Odin-sama. I came to your room to wake you up, but no matter how much I knocked, you wouldn't answer. That was when I heard your muttering, so I excused myself."

"Oh…" Odin sat up. "So, Hugin, did you happen to hear what I was saying in my dream?"

"Yes, Odin-sama. You said something about 'don't go' and you also muttered something that sounded like a name."

Odin's ears picked up at that point, his head shot towards Hugin's direction "What was it?"

"My sincere apologies, I could only hear you muttering 'Fr…' but I couldn't hear the final part." Hugin bowed

"No…" Odin sighed "It's alright, just forget it." He just wanted to make sure if the name he remembered was the right one

"Understood. However, Odin-sama, it's best if you start preparing yourself now. It has been quite some time since I tried to wake you up. I asked Munin to prepare you some hot tea after seeing you like that already, so for now, please let me change your clothes."

"Yeah…"

Hugin and Munin were twins born in the family of exclusive butlers to the Valaskjalf family. And these two were Odin's exclusive butlers. Odin also had another two body guards – Geki and Freki - who were also twins, born in the knights family of the Valaskjalf household. All four guys had the same black outfit, accompanied with their black hair and black pair of eyes, they were a perfect black quartet. Just kidding. They all were very dedicated and loyal to Odin, partly was because it was in their blood to serve the family. But the other reason was because Odin was someone that they looked up to. Being a master as Odin was, he still had the heart to care for the well-being of his people. He frequently went to check out their living environment and did everything to improve it.

In the dining room, Borr – Odin's father and Bestla – Odin's mother were waiting. Boor had a trucker mustache, which was the same color as his hair – brown. Bestla had long green hair and always had it up in a ponytail, such a waste, it would have been better if she had it down.

"Good morning father, mother. Where's Vili and Ve?" Odin asked.

Vili and Ve were Odin's older brothers. Both of them were in university one was five years and the other one was three years older than Odin. Thought being the smallest, Odin had the most potentials as everyone had remarked. Odin was the most intelligent and the one with most wit. However, he knew how to keep the relationship going and was loved by both of his brothers. People also respected him for this. He was a born leader.

"They both had stuff to do, so they left early in the morning" his mother answered

"Is that so? I was going to leave early today too, I wanted to meet with Principle Audhumla a bit before going to class."

"Sure" Borr place the cup of tea down "That's the right thing to do. Tell him I said 'hi'."

"Very well, father."

After having eaten breakfast, Odin went on his way. Outside the mansion, Geki and Freki were already waiting for with the car.

And with that he drove to the school. _'Frigg' _he thought _'I wonder if I have seen or known her before… if not... will I ever see her…? I hope I will…'_


	3. A hint to the name

I know that this one is very short, but... please bear with me, I'm trying my best to get back the inspiration! Though, it's quite hard with the amount of review still being 0...**  
><strong>Please, you are helping me a lot with reviewing! So please review!

**~Time skip~**

**Asgard school – Hallway~**

*Knock*Knock*

After having reached the school, Odin went to the Principal's room right away and was now knocking the door to his room

"Come in" a voice came from the room

Odin opened the door "Good day to you, Principle Audhumla" he greeted

"Odin, it's very nice to see you. Here, sit down." Principle Audhumla was a man in his mid-sixties. A kind man. He was an orphan, a very hard working one. And through years of trying, he was able to build this high school and it was one of the best schools in the country. Principle Audhumla build this school to help poor, but bright children, so although the tuition fee isn't very high, the entrance exam was considerably hard. He had a brother, but his story will be left for later

"My father told me to send you his regards. He had been quite busy these days and wasn't able to visit you much." Odin said

"Yes, that's right, it has been quite a while since I have seen him. We are both busy man..." he laughed "but I guess making time for lifelong friends like us shouldn't be a problem, should it? Tell him to make some time for me and I'll make some of mine for him."

"Very well, I'll tell him that." Odin took a sip of his tea

"Oh, Odin, I want to congratulate you again for scoring the highest score for the entrance exam. The exam in our school is quite hard after all."

"Ah yes, thank you very much."

"Yes, however, there was another person, who scored the same as you, but just a bit later in time."

"Oh? Would it be alright for me to ask for that person's name?"

"Of course. Her name is Frigg Fensalir. Her family is quite famous, so you should know them already."

"Ah, yes, I do…"

'_Frigg… why didn't I think of her before..? That's the name that I called in my dream… Though her family is quite famous, I don't remember seeing her in parties, so I don't really have any impression about her… But… she is as good as me huh?'_ Odin drifted into his thoughts until the Principle called him

"Odin… Odin."

"Y-yes, Principle Audhumla"

"Hmm" he chuckled "I know what you are thinking… You want to meet her huh?"

"Tha - "

"Don't be shy, you have always been like that." He did know Odin since long time ago "Well, Frigg rarely attends parties and things like that, so it's quite difficult for you to have seen her. She is an outgoing and charming girl, but she doesn't like formalities and to crowded places. But don't worry, with the entrance exam score like that, both of you will be in the S class, so you'll be able to meet her soon anyway" he smiled

"Yes, thank you very much."

"Oh, look at the clock. Time passes quickly when you chat with old mates. Go now, Odin, you'll be late for class"

"Well then, I'll be going now. Thank you for your time." Odin stood up

"Sure."

As Odin opened the door, Principle Audhumla called him again "Oh, Odin, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"The election for the student council will commence soon. Just in case you didn't know, first years are also allowed to participate. Are you in?"

Odin grinned "Of course" and with that he walked out of the room, shutting the door after him

In his room, Principle Audhumla was nodding, smiling satisfied


	4. First meeting in thousands of years

**Back to Frigg~**

'_Though I did say that I didn't think anything about that dream, I still can't get it out of my mind…" _Frigg thought to herself on the car _'And the name… I'm sure that the girl in there called me… She called my name… My mother named us after the North mythology Gods, she was an Astrologist and she said that our star signs were the same as them… But Odin, he was the father of Gods and Frigg's husband… I wonder…'_

"Frigg-sama, we're here" Hermodour said as he opened the door for Frigg.

Frigg stepped out of the car "Thank you" she said

Hermodour bowed to her until she reached the gates then he turned back to the car, driving it to the parking place.

As she walked towards the school, she heard her name being called out. She turned around and saw her best friend running towards her "Sif!" Frigg called out "Good to see you"

"Frigg! It's so rare for you to be this late. You usually come very early!" Sif was a beautiful girl, not as much as Frigg, but was more than enough to kill hundreds of guy, one of them was already mentioned earlier. She had curly long golden hair, which was very soft and smooth. Her hair was not only hers but also her family's, apparently. Just a bit of damage to it would make the whole family on fire and rush off to find the way to fix or to cure it… Yes… Very extreme… But putting that aside… Sif and Frigg are childhood friends. Ever since they were small they would attend the same school play together etc, you name it.

"Yes, just some things…" Frigg didn't want to worry her friend about the dream "But, it sure has been some time since we've seen each other. You and brother have been going out quite a lot these days that you don't have any time to see me" Frigg teased

Sif blushed "Y-you know? Did he tell you?"

"Not really, but I can see it on his face. Every time he comes home after going out with you, he has that satisfied grin that anyone would understand the situation."

"Tha - " she tried to object, but no such avail "Well, Thor is quite obvious…"

Frigg giggled "It must be hard for you." Frigg took Sif's hands "But take care of him, he is a good man."

"Doesn't seem so credible when it comes from a sister."Sif joked "But you're right."

"Well, we'd better go to class now, we are quite late already."

"Okay, but Frigg is in S class, aren't you? I'm in class B, which is quite far away. We won't be able to see each other much…"

"Then let's meet each other during the lunch break, okay?"

"Sure!"

And so Frigg and Sif walked together until they parted ways.

Indeed, S class was quite far away from other classes. S stood for 'special', in other words a special class, and so there was a separate building for S classes. There were class rooms for all: 1st, 2nd, 3rd year students. The top 7 students for every exam would be admitted to this class, with another condition of their score being above 90%.

S class students had all kinds of privileges: they could choose whether to attend the class or not, to conduct researches and experiments, to use all infrastructures and equipment of the school etc… But of course, students would be required to submit a proposal before conducting research and stuff and of course they would be monitored, in case they research something dangerous or bad. Moreover, everything provided to the S class was free of charge as the government promised to sponsor for those who was capable of getting into the S class.

This was why the competition was very fierce and constant changes in the S class's students were unpreventable. However, it was required that all S class students come to the class meeting at the beginning of the semester to introduce themselves to the homeroom teacher and vice versa.

So… enough of all the explanation, you would be able to find all this in the student handbook… Now, let's get back to Frigg.

As Frigg was walking towards the S class building, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and there was a man with silver-purple hair.

To Frigg, it was just reflexes that she turned around, but to Odin, it was something entirely different. Her hair, her face… everything was exactly like in his dream. Sure, his dream was blurry and even now, he was unsure if he could trust whatever was in that dream of his. He was hesitant… but… "Frigg…?" his mouth still slipped it.

The moment he said her name… the moment he called out to her… was the moment that the waves of destiny started to move…

* * *

><p>I must apologize for taking SA's idea about the special class, but mine is quite different, so I don't think I have taken much…<p>

Thank you for reading, please review!


	5. A mother's lingering feelings

"Frigg…?" Odin slipped. His hand reaching out a bit as if scared that she would disappear like in his dream.

"Yes?" Frigg answered "Um… pardon me, but do I know you?" to Frigg, it was no surprise that he would know her, her family was quite famous. But her knowing him was a different story. The reason was, of course, because she rarely went out to parties and rather stayed behind to take care of her sister Eind.

"Oh, excuse me. My name is Odin Valaskjalf, I'm sure you've heard the name." he switched his reaching out hand into a handshake, just to save himself from an awkward situation.

"Oh, sure I have. The genius son of the Valaskjalf family – the youngest son Odin" she took his hand "It's a pleasure to meet you."

'_Wait… Odin…' _she suddenly realized _'I totally forgot about him… but it can't be, can it? I have never seen him before… I do remember how mother used to talk about how all Norse Gods will be reborned in this era and that history would repeat itself again… I was too small back then to understand, but… Ragnarock… can't be right?'_

"The pleasure is all mine"

It was just a normal handshake, but inside of the two something had awakened. It was their first contact in thousands of years. Inside, their souls were calling out to each other, but on the outside, they have yet to realize it.

The two then walked inside the building with Odin opening the door for Frigg. After a bit of walk, they reached the classroom.

The classroom wasn't a big one, it was meant for 7 people only after all. As Odin and Frigg walked in, only 2 seats in the middle were left, so they sat there. The seats were arranged in the U shape, facing the board. As soon as they sat down, the teacher came in.

As soon as he came in, he caught Frigg's eyes, not in the way that you are thinking. He went behind the teacher's table and started talking "Good morning everyone. It's very nice to see you all present today. I'm your homeroom teacher and I teach history. My name is - "

"Baldr" Frigg whispered, tears starting to form on her eyes and another one ran down her cheeks. She wiped them immediately, but this didn't come unnoticed by Odin, he had been paying attention to her ever since they met.

"Baldr." He continued "S class is a very independent class, but if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me. Other teachers are always there to help you as well."

The next part was student's self-introduction and then after reminding the class to read the student handbook, Baldr dismissed the class.

The students left one by one and just after a few minutes only Odin and Frigg were left in the room. It was only then that Frigg's tears started to overflow

* * *

><p>Umm, I don't really like thanking my reviewer by calling them Anonymous, but since you decided to hide your name, I shall still do so. So thank you for writing the first review. You brought muse back to me, so I decided to update this chapter sooner than expected. Just as you said, there aren't many fanfic about Odin x Frigg, which is my favorite paring, so I decided to write it, but to tell the truths, the Norse Myth has many loose ends, so it's quite difficult to write and get inspiration from. However, I'm still trying my best to write it, so that the outcome will be somewhat better than the real myth.<p>

Thank you for reading!


	6. The connection

****There are 200+ hits for this story now, I seriously didn't think that there would be this much, but I'm happy.

Here's the next chapter, sorry for the long wait

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The connection<strong>

"Barld" Frigg cried for a reason she didn't know of "Why am I crying?" she asked through her tears

Odin waited until she calmed down and poured her a hot cup of tea, there was a vending machine along the hallway "Here"

"Thank you" she accepted the cup and took a sip of the tea

"Are you alright?" he started asking

"Yes"

"If it's alright, I would like to ask you whether you have met the teacher before or did something happen between you and him that made you like that?" Odin talked slowly so not to sound like he was interrogating her, he really just wanted to know…

"No…" Frigg answered using her handkerchief to wipe away her tears "I don't think so… Tears just kept flowing out the moment I saw him…"

"Oh…" Odin wanted to say something, but he was interrupted by a…

BAM

… The sound of somebody slamming the door to the classroom open

"Frigg" that person shouted "Oh good, you are still here." he walked over "Hm? Isn't this…" he finally noticed that there was somebody else in the room other than Frigg "Odin! It has been a while!"

"Yes. It's good to see you, Thor." Odin said calmly

"You two know each other?" Frigg asked

"That's right, we are very good friends" Thor answered

"It would seem that he never told you about me, did he?" Odin sighed

"No, he didn't"

"There is no need for me to tell Frigg about other boys!" Thor declared making the both of them sweat drop

"So he says… He told me a lot about you though" Odin said "More like he talks about you every time we see each other… and about your other sister as well, Eind, wasn't it?"

"Of course!" Thor said proudly "My sisters are the best!"

"You never showed me their pictures though…."

"You didn't, brother?"

"Of course I didn't! What should I do if he fell for you, Frigg? I don't want to beat the heck out of my friend!"

"No you certainly don't have to do so, brother" Frigg sighed…

"But you two being in the same class wasn't what I had expected." Thor brushed his chin

"Oh, speaking about classes, why are you here, brother? The normal classes shouldn't have ended yet, right?"

"Hm? Yeah. But I told the teacher that I had to go and see you as I saw Mr. Barld exit the building"

"Oh… is that so…" Frigg pressed her temple to ease the headache that was creeping in from her brother's ignorance "Brother, please, next time - "

"Frigg!" Thor shouted suddenly

"Yes…?"

He grabbed her shoulders "Why are your eyes red? Have you been crying?"

"Ah… this… Brother!" Frigg didn't have time or chance to stop her brother, as his eyes shot to Odin

"You! What did you do!" Thor grabbed Odin's collar and glared directly at Odin't eyes "Even if you are my friend, I won't forgive you for making Frigg cry!"

"Alright Thor, I know that already, calm down" Odin raised both of his hands up admitting defeat.

"As if I can calm down!"

"You should, brother! He really didn't do anything" Frigg jumped in between the two of them

"Then… why did you cry?"

"That… I don't know… Must have been because of the dream this morning… Some feelings from that dream must have caught me all of a sudden…"

"Is that so…" Thor let go of Odin

'_Dream?' _Odin thought _'She had a weird dream this morning too? I wonder if she will tell me more about it…'_

"Yes. But brother, I think you should return to your class now."

"Right…" he sighed

"Cheer up, brother. I told Syf to have lunch together, you can come if you like." Frigg smiled

"Really?" Thor cheer up immediately "I'll come!"

"Yes, yes, but you should go now."

"Alright, see you at lunch, Frigg!" he rushed out of the room in exact the same way he came in and with a stupid grin on his face.

"It would seem that he has totally forgotten about my existence" Odin chuckled

"He tends to do that when he is happy."

"I can see that." Odin looked at Frigg's eyes, they were still red _'I have to find a way to ask her about it.'_ He thought, there was no way he would ever leave something he wanted to know about or unsure about alone. "Frigg" he called

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything you need to do right now? Would you like to explore the school a bit with me?"

"Actually I was going to do that after the class meeting, so sure."


	7. The explanation

**Chapter 7: The explanation**

The two of them walked around for a while. They explored the special class building first and then proceeded into the school grounds. The school was big. There were 4 class room buildings all in all: 3 for normal classes, one for each year and the fourth one was for the S class. It also had a gym, swimming pool, football, baseball and tennis courts. Behind the school was a huge garden, and that was where the cafeteria was.

Odin and Frigg decided to visit the garden and maybe enjoy a cup of tea while waiting for Thor and Syf. But on their way there they encountered someone, who made Frigg's heart stop for the second time. It was another man with orange-brown hair, his eyes were closed, but he was still able to walk like he could see where was going. He turned to us as we walked towards him. "Hm? It's surprising to meet students here at this hour? The classes are still in session, right? Or maybe you are S class students?" He asked smiling a bit, his eyes didn't open, which confirmed Odin's assumption of him being blind.

"Ah yes, we are 1st year S class students." Odin answered as he noticed that Frigg won't be able to say anything right now. "I'm Odin and she is Frigg."

"Oh, nice to meet you then. Would you like to join me for some tea? My name is Hohdr, I'm the students advisor of this school."

"Well, we were going to have some tea anyway." Odin said as he looked at Frigg and saw her nod "So it will be our pleasure to accompany you."

So the three went to a table, which was next to a tree, and ordered Earl grey along with some sweet treats.

"So…" Hodhr said "Is there something bothering you, Frigg? My sight have been taken away, but in exchange my senses have been enhanced. And my senses are telling me that you have been unwell since you met me?"

Frigg startled "Well, that's…"

Odin looked at her, a part of him hoped that she would open up and talk about her problems.

"I know that you might be unsure about telling somebody else about your problems, especially on your first time meeting them, but I'm the student advisor, I should be able to help you. However, if talking openly in a crowded place like this makes you uncomfortable, then you can come to my office later."

Frigg shook her head "No it's alright, it does concern Odin here, maybe… a bit… and maybe, it is somehow relevant to you as well…" Frigg said then she started to tell them about her dreams and then about what happened in class and then about what she felt when she met Barld and Hodhr "That should be all…"

Hodhr nodded and smiled "Before I tell you my thoughts about this, Odin, can you tell me your side of the story as well?"

"How - ?" Odin asked startled, Frigg turned looking at him

"I told you that my senses are better than normal people."

Now, it was Odin's turn, well, the only thing he had to say was about the dream he had this morning. Frigg blushed as she listened to him speaking, the girl in his dream somehow reminded her about herself

Hodhr was smiling even wider now "I see… Now look here, it isn't impossible…" he thought for a while "No, let me put it this way, do you believe in the existence of your previous lives? I mean, do you believe that you had a previous life?"

Odin and Frigg fell silent

"Well, I do. And the truth is that I also felt something when I met you two. Something nostalgic… I think my brother had felt the same thing to"

"Brother?" Frigg asked

"Hm? Barld , I mean, he is my older brother."

"Really? No wonder you two resemble each other bit." Frigg said

"You think so? Anyway, my thoughts about this is that we have met each other in our previous life and maybe not just met, but you might have been my mother, according to your dream and what you felt towards us. And you, Odin, might have been Frigg's husband, in other words, our father… or something like that." That statement made the both of us blush "I think most of our memories about our previous lives should have been deleted after we died, so that's why most of us don't remember about it. However, there might be some really strong feelings that couldn't be deleted will be carried on to the next life. I don't know what are your thought about this, but don't bother yourself too much about it. The past is the past, it can't be changed, it is more important to live your current life…" he paused a bit, thinking that he might have been a bit straightforward "But those feelings also shouldn't be regarded as nothing less. If your past life had went through all the trouble of delivering those memories to you to this life, ten those feeling must have been important to you, so you should treasure it."

Odin and Frigg didn't say anything, but just listened carefully to what Hodhr was talking, thinking what should they do with these feelings

"Now then, I have to go now, it's lunch time already, have a nice meal." he stood up and both Odin and Frigg stood up as well

"Thank you very much for your time, Mr. Hodhr" Frigg said

"It's nothing as long as I was able to help you" he said and walked away.

Frigg sat down, looking down a bit

"Are you alright?" Odin asked, sitting down himself

"Yes…" Frigg answered "Do you believe in what he said?"

"About how humans can reincarnate and about our past lives? Yes… I think I do…. I can't deny what I'm feeling right now anyway…" he mumbled the last part so that Frigg couldn't hear him as he looked at her

"Me too… I think after I have known what these feelings were, they seems to have calmed down." She looked up, smiling at Odin

"Hm~" Odin smirked "That means that the part about you being my wife previously is true too?"

Frigg blushed, but regained her composure immediately and joked back in a seducing tone of voice "Maybe~" which made Odin flinch back a little, but he let out a small laugh after a while, Frigg then smiled too…

However, just after a few seconds, they felt a murderous aura coming from behind them… it was, of course, coming from Thor, with Syf standing next to him waving her hand to the couple.

"O.D.I.N!" Thor hissed "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT FRIGG BEING YOU WIFE?" Thor grabbed Odin by his collar… I'm having a dejavu here…. "Do you really want to die by my hands that much?"

"Thor…" Odin sighed

"Brother, stop it! Everyone is looking!" Frigg said

"That's right, Thor, they must have been joking" Sif smiled winking understandingly to Frigg "Let us eat, I'm getting a bit hungry"

"Alright!" Thor smiled sheepishly, dropping Odin and walked to Sif's side "Let us eat then!"

"Are you alright?" Frigg helped Odin up

"I'm okay. I think I should get used to this soon." He chuckled

"True" Frigg said "But that is if you want to be together with me" she joked

Odin just smiled mysteriously, but just changed the topic "Let's not make them wait, we'd better go now."

"Alright then." Frigg smiled knowingly


End file.
